Harry Potter and his Op Journey
by Enixking
Summary: My take on the Op Harry Potter fanfic ..not meant to be take seriously but still have a good story .


Harry Potter wasn't normal , that much was obvious to the residents of Number 4 Privet Drive .

Harry was a wizard but that was not the most odd thing about him.

The fact that he gained control of his magic at the unprecedentedly early age of six years old was the strange part.

The fact that he was more powerful than almost any adult wizard on the planet was just the icing on the cake of Harry's weirdness .

After all absorbing the soul of the most powerful dark wizard in the last hundred years and not being corrupted by it before he was even able to speak set the standard pretty high for oddities .

His relatives , the Dursleys, began to notice strange happenings less than a month after they took in young Harry .

The oddities were mostly shrugged off as coincidence.

After all a three year old having the vocabulary of a teenager could be written off as him being a genius .

The fact that whenever his cousin would steal Harry's toys one of Dudley's would be burnt to a crisp the next day was harder to explain but they didn't want to face the truth .

However on Harry's sixth birthday they saw him flying around the house was something they couldn't explain away so they continued to ignore him.

By Harry's seventh birthday he learned how to read minds , nothing too special right?

Somewhere along the way he somehow learned that he was in a fanfic ... don't ask the author even he doesn't know how that happened .

So this all leads Harry to today ,his eleventh birthday and him receiving his Hogwarts letter from a friendly giant of a man named Hagrid.

Harry and Hagrid's first stop was the wizarding bank Gringotts to withdraw some of his money.

After Harry got his money and Hagrid got his mysterious parcel very conspicuously Harry decided to stop an ask some questions to the Goblins .

When Hagrid seem uncomfortable leaving him there he told him some sob story about the Dursleys treating him like a slave and that he just wanted to know how to handle his money better.

After the now sobbing half- giant left to drown his sorrows Harry asked for an inheritance test as you do in banks .

After a prick of his finger and some blood on a magical piece of magic parchment words began to appear out of his blood .

"Well Mr. Potter you seem to be the heir of several families " says the goblin teller who provided the test .

Harry takes the parchment and begins reading aloud " Slytherin , Gryffindor,Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter,Black,Emrys, and Le fay...so what does this all mean?"

The goblin who's name isn't important just starred at Harry as if he grew a second head and stated" This means that you are the most policticaly powerful person in the magical world and that you must get seven wives by your majority" the goblin smirked as he finished .

" Well seven wives sounds like a benefit and I'm guessing I'll have alot of gold to go along with all the titles as well?" asked Harry.

The goblin merely grunted an affirmative and sent a runner to grab the account balances for them.

The teller looked at the balance and froze and made a weird face before ejaculating from how much money Harry had at his disposal .

At first Harry laughed when this happened but then the same thing happened to the runner .

By the fith goblin Harry was more disturbed and annoyed than amused and finally he called one of the human employees over to look at the parchment .

The human , some young red head, looked at the total and said " please don't bankrupt the entire world by spending all your money ".

"I can't have that much" responded Harry to only have the parchment shoved in his face .

Harry counted to ten and took a deep breath and and quietly whispered "I've never seen that many zeros before ."

/

The next stop for Harry was to get his wand .

He ended up with a custom wand made of Elder dragon bone with a Phoenix feather core that had been soaked in dragon , Basilisk, Dementor, and Unicorn bloods .

To top it off it had a grand soul gem embedded in the wand for that extra little bit of overkill.

Of course the next stop was the book store ,Flourish and Blotts.

Harry quickly grabbed the required books and several advance books that a normal student wouldn't need or understand for decades .

Because he was Harry Potter he would master them by the end of his first year.

After grabbing a way too complex trunk Harry and Hagrid went to the pet store .

Harry instantly found a beautiful snowy owl which the second he touched it caught on fire .

For it turns out Harry Potter can't have a normal pet so the universe made his owl turn into a snow white Phoenix .

He also found a magical Basilisk named slither and bought it because one extremely magical pet wasn't enough .

Harry pondered why a normal pet store would have one of the deadliest creatures known to wizarding kind but just shrugged it off as wizards lacking common sense.

/

After somehow completely reading and perfectly memorizing every course book and several dozen long optional books in a month the day Harry had long been waiting for had arrived .

September first had arrived . Harry would finally be going to Hogwarts.

Harry Potter being as amazingly powerful as he was didn't need to be driven to the train station ,he simply apparated to platform Nine and three quarters .

He made it through the express until he found an empty room .

Harry sat at the window and observed the many people running around like ants .

Right as the train started to pull away a large family of redheads came running towards the train and barely made it.

A few minutes later the youngest of the redheads came barging into the room .

Harry stares at him and asks him " So are you going to be A Ron with development or?.."

"Huh what are you talking about ... are you Harry Potter ."said Ron.

A nod was Harry's only response and he looked at Ron as if measuring his worth.

"Wicked mate think I could see your scar Harry , my mom said we're supposed to be best mates ."stated the redhead .

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands and muttered " An idiot with hero worship and no tact who's probably only after my money .

As if to prove him right Ron immediately asked for some galleons as that's what best mates do .

Harry just got up and left taking his trunk with him and wondered around until he found himself face to face with a young blonde boy.

"Hello I'm Draco Malfoy and you must be Harry Potter " said Draco as he held out his hand for Harry to shake .

Harry shook the offered hand and said "Finally someone with some class and intelligence .. you're much better than the Weasley I just met ."

"Well of course we Malfoys are the best family in Britain and if you do exactly what I say I can share some of the glory with you " said Draco with a tone of voice that made it seem like he thought he was royalty.

Harry just sighed for a second time and flared some of his power and immediately Draco fell to his knees as if hundreds of pounds were pressing down on him.

"Now listen Here Malfoy you have two options you can be my second in command or you can be my inept rival" said Harry menacingly to the now hyperventilating Draco.

"As my Lieutenant you would be the second most politically powerful man in magical Europe ." stated Harry .

Without letting Draco get in a word he continued "As my inept rival you would try but fail to best me in many things and I'm sure your father would disinherit you because I chose a Weasley over you ."

"Now Draco when I let you stand I will need an answer ,do you understand ?"asked Harry .

Seeing an affirmative nod Harry reigned in his magic and allowed Malfoy to stand .

Draco quickly bowed and said "Lieutenant sounds nice sir ."

/

After that Harry met some of the other purebloods that were all in one cabin .

First there was Daphne Greengrass an elegant blonde girl .

Along side her was her best friend Tracy Davis she had blonde hair like Daphne but her's was a shade or two darker than Daphne's almost platinum locks.

The one thing that caught Harry's eye was that they would both be incredibly beautiful when they would finish developing .

There was a few others but Harry didn't care about them because they were guys and they wouldn't be anything more than side characters anyways.

/

After the Express had stopped and they made a boat crossing Harry and the other first years stood before the great door in the great entry way into the great hall .

The stern looking professor gave them some speil about the houses beingfamily and led them through the great door into the great hall.

In the great hall on the great stool was placed a not so great hat . At the base of the hat a seam opened up and formed a crude likeness of a mouth and it began to sing a song .

"When you wish apon " the hat started before it was interrupted by an old man who looked like the most stereotyical wizard ever .

"What is it Albus can't you see I'm singing , you old fart?"asked the now annoyed garmet.

"Well you see, Floppy , we're owned by Warner Bros so you can't sing a Disney song ,and that one is from Pinocchio" replied Dumbledore.

"Fine you old man always cramping my style how about this one " he paused before starting "You got a friend in me .."

Dumbledore coughed at that point to get floppy to stop " Also a Disney song I'm afraid ".

"Ok then ill give the most earwormingly catchy Warner's Bros song ever made " chuckled the hat evilly .

"Everything is awesome.." sang the hat.

/

Five incredibly catchy minutes later the sorting was able to begin .

Harry didn't really pay attention until Tracey got sorted into Slytherin .

Daphne went right after a bushy haired Gryffindor and unsurprisingly went into Slytherin with Davis and Draco.

When the P's started to be sorted he paid attention and saw two twins get sent to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but oddly enough his place was skipped over .

The readheaded Weasley went into the lion house as well.

Soon Harry was the only one left and when he was called to the stool no one noticed the Weasley twins cast a spell on the sorting hat.

Unbeknownst to Harry or Floppy they made it so the supposedly private conversation would be heard by everyone .

"Well not too often I get someone this amazing to sort " said Floppy to the entire hall.

Harry just laughed and said "Well of course I am the main character ."

"Let's get on with the sorting then lad...

hmmm you have characteristics that all three houses would value so I'm at a loss."

"I suppose I'll just let you pick what house you want to join "stated Floppy .

Harry thought about it and asked if there were any things he should know about the houses.

"Well , unfortunately in Hufflepuff you have a stalker by the name of Cedric Diggory , he's the sparkling boy at the end of the table ."explained Floppy .

Harry looked at the yellow draped table and indeed he saw a sparkling boy which for some reason everyone was moving away from him.

"And in Gryffindor you of course have a stalker as well ...the youngest Weasley was pretty adamant that he would do **_Anything _** to get you friendship " said the hat which made Harry shudder and brought bile to his mouth .

Over at the Gryffindor table everyone was giving Ron a wide berth and shooting looks of disgust at him as well.

"So that leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw " said Harry desperately hoping he had no stalkers in those houses.

"Nope no stalkers there "said Floppy to ease Harry's fears.

" Ok so Slytherin has two incredibly hot girls in Greengass and Davis while Ravenclaw only had one half of a twin set ...well I guess Slytherin it is "said Harry .

Well if you're sure then it better be SLYTHERIN "the hat said shouting the last word .

Harry Potter had the hat removed from his head by the oddly annoyed professor and looked at the now completely silent great Hall.


End file.
